


The Vegas!Story

by Glambini



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adommy, Glambini, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambini/pseuds/Glambini





	The Vegas!Story

_**The Vegas!Story**_  
The story between this:  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/glambini/pic/000025t0/)  
and this:  


 **The Vegas!Story**  
  
The visual of shriveled up members wanting to pass for cocks is nauseating. My reaction brings a smile to my face. I'd been worried about the Adam-induced homo-erotic longing that grips me on-stage. Now I can breath easy; _Definitely not gay!_

It's quite a walk to the Jacuzzi, so I busy myself with my phone; knowing the fans would appreciate the tweet. 

Dissing elderly people is not my thing, but really-- _walking about naked?_ The response to my tweet is hilarious. I have the bestest fans ever! I walk up to the round tub, recognize the blue streaked black hair above the bubbly water and freeze midstep: Adam. He turns around right at that moment. "Hi, Tommy!"

"Hey," I smile, "what are you doing here? Don't you have an interview, some meeting, or a promo thing to do?"

He laughs. It's that warm, cozy, filled with glee and naughty version. And, he runs his fingers through his damp hair as if walking up to your boss in a hot-tub, obviously naked beneath the bubbles, is something one does everyday. "It's Vegas baby, I demand and deserve some me-time. Get in, the water is heaven."

"I don't want to intrude on your _me_ time,"I say, looking for a way out of this. Sharing a jacuzzi naked, with a naked Adam--so not a good idea. Not that I can see anything; it's all appropriately covered by the white foam of the breaking high-pressured water bubbles. Somehow though, knowing he was naked was more erotic than seeing his nakedness. My pulse is pounding against my temple like a water hammer. So much for not being gay, I come within ten feet of Adam and he makes a mockery of my straight creds.

"You'll just be the pretty for my * _me_ * time," Adam chuckles. The sparkle in his eyes reveals his sincerity. Despite the fear clamping down on my insides, I want this - I want to feel the warm water caress and massage my naked skin across the tub from a naked Adam. I enter the tub and take off my towel in one quick, smooth gesture. It's almost impossible that Adam caught a peek--not that I think he's looking.

"Feels great doesn't it?" Adam asks.

"You are right: heaven," I reply.  
***

  
 "You are totally freaking out about being in the hot-tub with me, aren't you?" Adam asks, his gaze fixes on me so I have nowhere to hide.

"No," I try the white lie...Adam cocks his head to the side, disbelief evident in his raised brow.

In a meek, defeated voice I reply, "maybe a little, yes."

"Don't worry, I promise not to jump you. Or tackle you underwater," Adam winks, "regardless of how badly I want to do just that. "

"You want to?" my voice perks up with surprise, or so I tell myself. My cock knows better--Little Tommy is perked up too, excited.

"Gawd Tommy, I am sitting within arm's length of a naked attractive man I happen to like a lot. What do you think?" Adam smiles, but it's a self deprecating smile.

"I can leave if I am making you uncomfortable. You do need some just-chill time," I say.

"No!" Adam's response is prompt, and he raises his hand in emphasis. "I am rather enjoying the torture," Adam says in a low drawl that sends shivers down my spine and to the tip of my cock. "An exquisite blend of indulgence, yet teetering on the edge," Adam continues, his lips curled into a suggestive smile.  I hope the red on my cheeks can be attributed to the heat, but I know better. This was torture for me too. I adjust little Tommy--lest he start floating too far above my thighs, hard as he was. Adam notices my gesture. His shoulders ease back into the water, a sly smirk on his lips, and I realize he knows. On some level he must know that he affects me. He affects me in a way that was so wrong and yet so deliciously sweet at the same time. "I am just teasing Tommy, stop looking at me as if I'll dunk under the water and jack you off any minute now," Adam says closing his eyes.

My mind is stuck on the part about jacking me off. I can't help reaching for little Tommy, hard, wet and wanting, and caressing him lightly under the water.

Eyes still closed, Adam lifts his arms and places them along the rim of the tub, leaning back so his head rested almost completely on the tiles, the lighting reflecting off the water droplets on his arms, contrasting beautifully with the darker freckles. I stare at him mesmerized, gripped by the urge to lick every droplet off him. _where did that come from?_ "You'd probably let me jack you off too, wouldn't you?" Adam asks, longing lacing his voice.

It's easy to be bold when Adam's eyes are closed and he won't see me toying with him for the sincere response it is. "Probably," I respond, "especially if you ask nicely."

Adam chuckles and I laugh too. "Only you Tommy Joe! Only you!" Adam exclaims playfully.

Following Adam's lead, I too close my eyes and relax into the heat enveloping me--enveloping us--and yes, that awareness made it all so sexual, so intense. It wasn't about that, yet it was. We drift ever closer together. Was it the twirl of the water? Or an inner drive within Adam? Within me? I wonder, because I can feel, even with my eyes closed, that he's somehow closer than he was before.

I sigh when a draft carries a whiff of his essence toward me. Fifteen minutes later when I opened my eyes, my desire for Adam having seeped as if by osmosis into every cell of my being, Adam's blue eyes are looking right into mine. "You are so fucking perfect..." Adam says, stopping as if suddenly realizing he'd spoken out loud.

A heavy silence passes between us, burdened with the fog of lust we'd spun around each other. For a brief second I almost think he will give in to the desire that clouds his eyes and kiss me, touch me, do something, anything really. But, he doesn't.

"I'll go cook in the spa for a bit," Adam announces, lifting himself from the tub and into a thick robe on the side. I get a brief glimpse of a very hard and throbbing shlong dangling between his thighs, voting no to leaving me behind. 

When he's gone, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Damn it Adam, can't you tell I fucking want you too?" I voice my frustration to no one in particular. I remain in the water for a few more minutes before all sense deserts me and I head for the sauna in search of Adam.

I find him sprawled out on his belly, atop a white medium sized towel, on the third level of the wooden sauna. His head is cradled in his crossed arms and turned away from me.  I stand there silent, grateful there is no one else there but us, and I take in the view of a naked Adam before me. Beads of perspiration, as numerous as the freckles beneath, crown the round mounds of his ass and a few slide into what I can see of his crack.

The towel around me can't handle the strain of a throbbing little Tommy, but I am beyond caring. I walk up to Adam and drag a finger along his skin. From his shoulder blades, into the dip of his back and along his spine, I draw a line with the beads of sweat that I touch. I hear the hitch in Adam's breath as my fingers start on their trail; and I hear the hiss of air as my fingers travel further down, further than I thought I dared, until his butt cheeks tighten around my finger. I find the sensation heady--it makes me want to wriggle my finger, and I do. I hear Adam moan as I slide my finger along his cleft, just deep enough that my action cannot be mistaken, and yet not nearly deep enough--not nearly as deep as I want.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Adam asks, turning around.

I bite down on my lip, _I thought it was obvious._

"Do you not realize how fucking badly I want you? This is not a game of gay chicken like you play with your straight pals. I am gay, and I do want you, and I can go all the way. I want you so fucking bad no one else will do, not even the horny pretty _gay_ boys that throw themselves at me these days. So next time you come at me like that, just know that I might take what you are offering, even if it is in jest," Adam wraps the towel around himself and walks out before I can get a word in.

"It's not a fucking game for me either!" I yell into an empty sauna.

***

My life seems totally fucked. My Dad's in the ICU and I don't know how that will go. I am lusting after a man, after my boss, after Adam...and I seem unable to get across the basic message that I just want him to slam me against a wall and slide into me. To top it off, Adam is now mad at me. Despair envelopes me and not even Sutan is able to make me smile with his usual repertoire of silly jokes and innuendo in the make up room backstage.

"What is it with everyone?" Sutan complains. "Adam is wound tighter than an armed coil, and you...you are simply intent on sulking." I look up at the mention of Adam. Sultan smiles, "it's not a coincidence, is it?" I remain silent. "You want to talk about it?" he asks.

I shake my head, "There's nothing to tell. I think I might have blown it with Adam though."

Sultan smiles, "Honey, believe me there is nothing you could do to blow it with Adam. In fact the words Tommy, Adam and blow in my mind can only be used to paint an R-rated picture, so smile and go rawk your bass. Adam'll live. So will you!"

Just before we hit the stage, I see Adam talking to Sultan. I look away when he looks at me. I can't bear to face him just yet.

Finally we are on stage and I try to just let go, give into the music, but I can't. Music cannot alleviate my worry, not this time, not while I am worried about dad, about me and Adam. The elevated platform stage isn't helping either. Somehow Adam must have picked up on my mood, because he doesn't initiate the usual on-stage contact and when he does it's brief and chaste. This distresses me even more, until I can't even feign a smile for the fans. 

"What's wrong Tommy," Allison asks me during my intermission for Adam's soaked acoustic.

"Nothing. Why? Is my playing off?" I ask, defensive.

"No," She replies, hands held up in surrender.

"Well, okay then!" I say while walking away. I am certainly likely to punch the next person that asks me what's wrong. _Everything--that's what's wrong--Every.Fucking.Thing!_

**  
It's time for the intros and I start playing my solo when Adam calls out my name. Adam is dancing as usual and I am hoping to god he'll wrap his arms around me, because I _need_ just that. I need us to be okay. He doesn't though. Instead, he slides behind and starts pumping against me. His glambulge voicing sans sound, his words from earlier in the day; _I want you so fucking bad no one else will do!_ I rub back against him, a smile blooming on my lips as I lean back against him. I can't help but think of an R-rated picture painted by three words: Adam, me and blow. I will definitely be blowing things with Adam--blowing Adam. I close my eyes. _Later..._


End file.
